


Познавательные ошибки

by gerenuk



Series: Серия ошибок [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerenuk/pseuds/gerenuk
Summary: — Шерлок! Лестрейд внизу — в нашей гостиной! — прошипел он. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы его голос звучал чуть строже, чем это было на самом деле. И если уж говорить начистоту, он звучал скорее заинтересованно, чем смущённо.





	Познавательные ошибки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enlightening Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358388) by [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo). 



> Как всегда, миллион благодарностей и низкий поклон моей дорогой бете и музе Линочке, lina.ribackova за её бесценный труд)))

**Мы все имеем право на ошибки, но у меня даже в мыслях нет желания давать вам разъяснения об ошибках, которые мы, возможно, совершили, а возможно, и нет.**  
Эл Гор  
   
Дверной звонок разбудил Джона в шесть десять утра. Он прислушался, надеясь, что это всего лишь часть его сна, но в следующую минуту внизу раздался громкий настойчивый стук. Джон осторожно убрал голову Шерлока со своего плеча и сел, ероша волосы, потирая лицо и пытаясь проснуться окончательно. Шерлок не шевелился, и Джон задался вопросом, действительно ли он спал так крепко, что ничего не услышал и не почувствовал, или всего лишь хорошо притворялся, чтобы не вылезать из нагретой постели, предоставив Джону самому разбираться с происходящим.

Стук повторился с той же настойчивостью.

Как был, в пижаме, Джон спустился по лестнице, спотыкаясь и бормоча ругательства. Тот, кто находился снаружи, продолжал стучать даже тогда, когда Джон отпирал замок.

— Откройте, вы двое! Пожалуйста!

За дверью Джон обнаружил Грегори Лестрейда — либо в состоянии похмелья, либо всё ещё пьяного.

— О господи, наконец-то, — бубнил инспектор, поднимаясь следом за Джоном в квартиру.

— Шесть утра, Грег! Какого чёрта…

— Где Шерлок? — перебил его Лестрейд, обводя гостиную взглядом и поневоле копируя манеру, обычно присущую объекту его интереса.

— А ты как думаешь? В постели. Там, где и я был минуту назад. Что тебе нужно?

От подобной формулировки ответа Лестрейд приподнял бровь, но быстро сообразил, что Шерлок попросту спит, и ответ Джона вовсе не подразумевает, что спит он в его постели.

Инспектор рухнул в кресло и закрыл руками лицо. — Помощь с делом, конечно, — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы.

— Ты не мог позвонить? Или написать сообщение? — Джон подошёл к радиатору и подкрутил регулятор температуры. Его халат остался в комнате Шерлока, но Джон хорошо понимал, что, отправляясь за ним туда, он даст инспектору лишний повод для подозрений. На самом деле он был не особенно против, чтобы Грег наконец-то узнал об их отношениях, но считал, что сначала следует обсудить это с Шерлоком. До сих пор у них не было острой необходимости оповещать окружающих, что в конечном итоге всё то, о чём многие предполагали уже целую вечность, оказалось правдой. Но их молчание объяснялось в большей степени тем, что это не касалось никого, кроме них двоих, и уж конечно не означало, что они чего-то стыдятся — во всяком случае, Джон.

— Включи новости, Джон, и ты поймёшь, почему мы хотели бы свести к минимуму любой электронный «бумажный след». Я занимаюсь этим делом с шести часов прошлого вечера. Мы проработали всю ночь, и у нас всё ещё нет ни одной зацепки. Единственными, кто отдал этой ситуации едва ли не больше сил и времени, чем мы сами, были репортеры из чёртовой жёлтой прессы.

— Звучит так, что мне лучше вытащить задницу Шерлока из постели. Не похоже, что у тебя будут силы пройти через это дважды. — Джон схватил пульт и, проходя мимо телевизора, включил канал с утренними новостями.

Он вошёл в комнату Шерлока, закрыв за собой дверь плотнее. Можно только догадываться, что скажет или сделает Шерлок, проснувшись, поэтому будет лучше сохранять хотя бы подобие конфиденциальности, пока не получится убедить его в необходимости соблюдать приличия в этот ранний утренний час.

Джон стоял у кровати, глядя на спящего Шерлока. Тот лежал, притянув его подушку к себе и обернувшись вокруг неё уютным клубком, и Джону очень не хотелось его будить. С тех пор, как они решили спать вместе, сон Шерлока стал значительно лучше, но тем не менее пока это не было чем-то обычным и регулярным.

Присев на краю кровати, Джон осторожно отвёл с его лба волнистую чёлку. — Шерлок.

Но, пробормотав что-то бессвязное, тот ещё сильнее уткнулся в подушку.  
Уверенный, что потеря опоры его разбудит, Джон схватился за её уголок и медленно потянул на себя.

—  _ЧТО_?! Эй! — возмутился Шерлок, делая вялую попытку стащить подушку с его коленей. Наступила секундная пауза, во время которой Шерлок анализировал ситуацию. — Почему ты сидишь там, вместо того, чтобы лежать здесь? — спросил он, ткнув пальцем в матрас между собой и Джоном.

— Потому что в нашей гостиной Лестрейд с новым делом.

— Скажи ему, чтобы он убирался нахер, — буркнул Шерлок, и, всё-таки выдернув из рук Джона подушку и прижав её к животу, повернулся к нему спиной. Но тут же приподнял голову и хмуро добавил: — И вернись в постель.

Джон нежно погладил его по плечу: — Скажи ему это сам. Пойду приготовлю чай. — Он поднялся и вышел, оставив открытой дверь.

Лестрейд щёлкал пультом от телевизора, листая каналы, и на каждом из них рассказывали о весьма любопытной краже со взломом. — Он уже идёт, — выкрикнул Джон из кухни, ополаскивая чайник и думая, что не очень-то в этом уверен. — Что же такого особенного в этом деле? — ещё больше повысил он голос, надеясь, что Шерлок не выдержит и всё-таки вытащит себя из постели, чтобы узнать подробности.

— Кто-то украл ювелирные украшения стоимостью в шестнадцать миллионов фунтов стерлингов из дома этой неприятной задницы, о которой говорят в этой тупой передаче. Я имею в виду, действительно, кто в наше время _владеет_ драгоценностями стоимостью в шестнадцать _миллионов_ фунтов стерлингов?

Джон выглянул их кухни, чтобы самому увидеть то, о чём говорил инспектор: место преступления, огороженное полицейской лентой. При имени потерпевшего Джон нахмурился. Он слышал об этом парне. И о его жене. Оба были весьма знамениты, и знающие люди говорили, что они потрясающие актёры. Но Джон никогда и ничего не слышал о том, что представляют они из себя в реальной жизни. На мгновение у него появилась мысль поспорить с инспектором, знает ли Шерлок об этой паре хоть что-то, но он тут же выбросил эту мысль из головы. У Шерлока были огромные, буквально зияющие дыры в области знаний о поп-культуре, но Джон ни секунды не сомневался, что прямо сейчас Шерлок слушает не только их с Лестрейдом разговор, но и новости, и этого будет вполне достаточно, чтобы, по крайней мере, поддержать беседу и сделать вид, что он прекрасно осведомлён, о чём идёт речь.

Он подумывал, не предложить ли Грегу пари, используя ту давнюю идею Шерлока. (Джон принимает предложение старшего Холмса шпионить за ним, информация, естественно, подвергается тщательному контролю со стороны самого Шерлока, а вознаграждение они делят к обоюдному удовольствию. Теоретически, Майкрофт так бы и остался в неведении…) Джон задался вопросом, достаточно ли у них двоих ловкости и смекалки (в особенности учитывая, что Шерлок всё слышит), чтобы таким же образом раскрутить инспектора на несколько фунтов. Но потом он напомнил себе, что Лестрейд их друг и, наверное, не стоит устраивать подобную хрень с парнем, который не позволяет ему сойти с ума, время от времени подбрасывая Шерлоку очередную загадку.

Джон как раз заполнил чайник водой и включил его, когда Шерлок всё-таки выполз из спальни.

— Кого-то убили? — спросил он у Лестрейда.

— Эээ… и тебе доброе утро, — сердито ответил тот.

Джон понял, что, учитывая их настроение, существуют все шансы, что перепалка, которой, скорей всего, не избежать, может перебудить всех соседей. Он насторожился, готовый в любую секунду вмешаться и предотвратить возможный выброс слишком бурных эмоций.

— Кого-то. Убили? — медленно повторил Шерлок.

— Нет, не в этот раз. Всего лишь кража чёртовой кучи драгоценностей и полное отсутствие улик. Ни отпечатков пальцев, ни странных волос, ни возможных мест проникновения…

Явно заинтересованный, Шерлок приподнял бровь: — У вас действительно нет никаких улик или просто идиот Андерсон не смог _найти_ никаких улик?

Лестрейд издал очень-очень тяжёлый вздох: — Боже, помоги мне, я надеюсь, что именно ты нам об этом расскажешь.

Решив, что эти двое слишком утомлены, чтобы друг друга поубивать, Джон вернулся к приготовлению завтрака.

— Мне необходим душ, — пробормотал Шерлок. — И чай. И, возможно, одежда… — объявил он, прежде чем повернуться и уйти из гостиной.

— Возможно? — переспросил Лестрейд Джона, пока Шерлок медленно поднимался по лестнице.*

— Не спрашивай о том, чего на самом деле не хочешь знать, — ответил Джон, доставая фрукты из холодильника и начиная чистить апельсин. Он знал, что если утром поставить еду перед Шерлоком, тот съест её без особенных комментариев. Один раз в день Джону всё-таки удавалось подсунуть ему какое-то количество витаминов без того, чтобы Шерлок наморщил нос, или прочитал Джону лекцию о симптомах цинги у личного состава военно-морских сил в девятнадцатом веке. — Ты будешь тосты и фрукты?

Лестрейд быстро кивнул: — Конечно. Не думаю, что у вас есть…

— Джон!

Они оба замолчали.

Шерлок стоял на верхней площадке, наклонившись через перила.

— Джон, по-моему, я повредил шов на плече.

Джон положил апельсин на стол и подошёл ближе к лестнице — туда, где мог хорошо видеть Шерлока. — Что… — Красноречивый взгляд сверху не позволил ему закончить. _Какой шов?_ Джон совершенно точно знал, что на данный момент у Шерлока нет никаких швов. По-видимому, он был не единственным, кто замышлял какую-то хитрость этим ранним утром и сейчас пытался понять, что, чёрт возьми, Шерлок имеет в виду, о чём вообще говорит, и как далеко собирается зайти в этом разговоре, пока Джон не сообразит, наконец, что к чему. — Что ты там опять натворил? — проворчал он, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать. — Доставай аптечку, я скоро приду.

— Шов? — спросил Лестрейд, пока Джон смывал с рук апельсиновый сок и наскоро вытирался.

— Он умудрился поранить себя гарпуном, — сымпровизировал Джон, глядя на Грега и вспоминая, когда в последний раз Шерлоку могли пригодиться швы, о существовании которых ему было известно. С того момента прошло более трёх недель; те порезы были слишком незначительны и успели покрыться корочкой ещё до того, как Шерлок вернулся домой. Но не было ни одной причины, по которой Лестрейд мог об этом узнать.

Джон поднялся наверх и присоединился к Шерлоку в ванной. Как только он закрыл за собой дверь и прежде чем успел спросить, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, Шерлок набросился на него, прижимая к стене и целуя.

На секунду Джон задумался, было ли с ним что-то не так, потому что его первой мыслью было «по крайней мере, он оказал мне любезность, сначала почистив зубы». Но эту мысль тут же вытеснила другая. — Шерлок… — Шерлок снова поцеловал его, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Шерлок! Лестрейд внизу — в нашей гостиной! — прошипел он. Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы его голос звучал чуть строже, чем это было на самом деле. И если уж говорить начистоту, он звучал скорее заинтересованно, чем смущённо.

Рука Шерлока протиснулась между их телами и мягко скользнула вниз, обхватывая мошонку Джона и его полувставший член через ткань пижамных штанов. — Тогда мы должны сделать всё очень быстро. Нельзя заставлять нашего гостя ждать, — прошептал он, касаясь его уха губами.

— Ты серьёзно? — недоверчиво спросил Джон, но наполовину сохранившаяся утренняя эрекция, которую он старательно игнорировал с той самой минуты, как его довольно бесцеремонно вытащили из постели, была явно согласна с идеей Шерлока.

Шерлок комично подвигал бровями, и Джон не смог удержать смешок: — Тебе лучше вести себя тише. — Было немало случаев, когда чувства целиком поглощали Шерлока, и он вёл себя «несколько шумно». Обычно Джону нравилось знать, что Шерлок полностью погружён в то, чем они занимаются, но сейчас… Господи, сейчас в их квартире был Лестрейд — этажом ниже он смотрел по телевизору новости о краже, которую не получалось раскрыть, и с нетерпением ждал, когда Шерлок придёт и сделает за него эту работу.

— Он уверен, что ты зашиваешь моё плечо. Это объясняет любые звуки, которые я издам. А вот что касается тебя… — Шерлок оттянул ворот футболки Джона, продолжая говорить и одновременно слегка покусывая кожу над его ключицей.

— Включи этот проклятый душ. — Джону очень хотелось надеяться, что этого будет достаточно. Он знал, что при необходимости может быть тихим, но по-прежнему не был уверен в Шерлоке.

Шерлок открыл кран, как видно, сделав воду максимально горячей, потому что через некоторое время ванная наполнилась паром.

Оба понимали, что нет времени для деликатности или прелюдий.

— Раздевайся, — тихо скомандовал Джон, как можно ниже стягивая штаны.

Комната нагрелась от пара; Шерлок повесил халат на крючок, снял пижаму и зашвырнул её угол, где она, вероятно, останется лежать до тех пор, пока Джон не разозлится настолько, чтобы скомкать её и запустить прямо с лестницы вниз — в своего соседа по квартире, так неожиданно превратившегося в любовника.

Шерлок был уже полностью возбуждён; он явно привык к тому, что в последние недели Джон всегда находится рядом, чтобы помочь ему справиться с неудобствами, вызванными утренней эрекцией. Он снова прижал Джона к стене, сдвигаясь так, чтобы их эрекции соприкоснулись. Пар делал всё, включая их кожу, гладким и тёплым. Шерлок поднял руки Джона над головой и тоже прижал их к стене. — Могу я?..

Джон не совсем понимал, что именно от него хотят, но было совершенно очевидно, что потом им предстоит разобраться с этой доселе неизученной эксгибиционистской стороной Шерлока. Он ни разу не видел его таким напористым и инициативным во время секса. Кроме того (и это тоже следовало хорошенько обдумать — в спокойной, не такой во всех смыслах жаркой обстановке), его самого происходящее заводило ничуть не меньше, чем Шерлока.

Шерлок переместился — достаточно для того, чтобы Джон смог опустить и расслабить руки. Шерлок взял их в свои ладони, слегка встряхивая и расслабляя ещё сильнее, тем самым давая себе возможность выполнить то, что задумал. (По идее, Джону следовало удивиться: Шерлок отлично знал, что он не может держать повреждённую руку над головой больше минуты; после этого в ней начинаются проблемы с кровообращением, покалывание и лёгкая боль. И Шерлок это учёл… Но это был Шерлок, и чему, собственно, удивляться?)

Джон замер в ожидании того, к чему на этот раз приведут Шерлока набеги на «горячую» часть интернета. — У тебя развивается кинк на секс стоя, — заметил он. — Или на секс в туалете. Или на то и другое сразу.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — сказал Шерлок, запечатывая его рот своими губами, и, обхватив оба члена ладонью, начал их нежно ласкать.

— Ох… хорошо. Больше никаких разговоров, — запинаясь, пробормотал Джон, когда Шерлок повернул свою руку так, чтобы усилить их трение друг о друга.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, вжимаясь в него бёдрами и продолжая поглаживающие и сжимающие движения рукой.

Джон слегка наклонился и увидел, как его массивная головка, крепко прижатая к ярко-багряной, блестящей головке Шерлока, исчезает и снова появляется у него в кулаке.

— Заебись, — прошептал он и отвёл взгляд, чтобы всё не закончилось быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось. Шерлок довольно хмыкнул, услышав глухой удар головы о стену, когда, чтобы чуть-чуть успокоиться, Джон попытался сосредоточиться на потолке. — Господи, какой же ты напористый и настойчивый, — гораздо больше, чем я думал.

— Ты часто думал об этом? — прошептал Шерлок в ответ, не снижая темпа движений.

Джон почувствовал неминуемое приближение оргазма. — Конечно, не один раз, — признался он, надеясь, что _болтовня_ предупредит неизбежное.

— Мне следует удивлять тебя чаще, — снова прошептал Шерлок и, закончив фразу, нежно прикусил его мочку.

Это стало для Джона последней каплей. Он стиснул плечи Шерлока со всей силы и уткнулся лицом в его грудь, чтобы сдержать громкий стон нахлынувшего на него удовольствия.

Он как раз собирался попросить Шерлока остановиться, поскольку тот продолжал поглаживать его гиперчувствительный после оргазма член, когда почувствовал, как Шерлок замер и в следующую секунду кончил на их животы.

Они засмеялись, когда Джон осел на стену, а Шерлок обессилено рухнул на него сверху.

— Лестрейд в гостиной, — напомнил Шерлок.

— Чёрт! — Это было всё, что у Джона получилось сказать. Он схватил полотенце и вытер грудь и живот. — Душ, — бросил он Шерлоку, который наблюдал за ним, опираясь на дверь. — А я сделаю это чуть позже.

В любой другой день они просто залезли бы под горячую воду вместе. Оба синхронно вздохнули, что заставило их опять рассмеяться.

Джон привёл в порядок пижаму, надеясь, что выглядит в достаточной мере прилично для того, чтобы добраться до спальни, надеть рубашку и джинсы и, пока Шерлок моется, спуститься вниз и закончить приготовление завтрака. Он схватил Шерлока за руку, когда тот забирался в ванну, и быстро поцеловал его в губы. — Приходи, как только оденешься, — сказал он и вышел, наконец-то позволяя Шерлоку попасть под струи воды.

~*~*~*~*~

Одного взгляда на Лестрейда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что они не были настолько тихими, как полагали.

— Ты в своём _уме_?

Джон закатил глаза и прошёл в кухню, не глядя на Грега. — Я прожил с ним два года, один раз был арестован из-за него и два раза  вместе с ним — в Америке и во Франции, — я бегал за ним по всему городу, да что там городу, чёрт возьми, по всей планете, преследуя убийц, воров и контрабандистов. И то, что я сплю с ним, заставляет тебя спрашивать, в своём ли я уме? — сказал он, вынимая из шкафчика чайные кружки.

Лестрейд выбрался из кресла, подошёл ближе и, прислонившись к стене, принялся усталым взглядом изучать лабораторию на кухонном столе, как видно, пытаясь понять, для чего всё это предназначалось и каким образом использовалось. — Прости. Я не имел в виду… — Он замолчал и потёр глаза. — Мне было бы наплевать, если бы ты трахнул каждого третьего парня в моём отделе, — уточнил он. — Но это… это просто… это ведь _Шерлок_. — Он не был уверен, что так стало понятнее. — Отношения и всё такое … разве всё это только не для нас, обычных людей? Я думал, что он… выше всего этого.

В ответ на это Джон усмехнулся. Он ополоснул чайник, насыпал в него чайные листья, залил кипятком и только после этого произнёс: — Он тоже так думал.

Лестрейд понял, что разговор вот-вот перейдет к деталям, о которых ему совершенно не обязательно знать. Улыбаясь, он покачал головой: — Ну, я очень рад за вас обоих. Неважно, что именно удерживает его подальше от меня, когда мне не нужно, чтобы он меня доставал.

В этот момент Шерлок в туго завязанном халате спустился вниз и направился в свою спальню, чтобы одеться. — Я нужен тебе всегда, — попутно заметил он. — Твои люди каждый раз так жалко заходят в тупик, когда происходит что-то большее, чем мелкая кража со взломом. А бывает и в этом случае тоже. — Через несколько минут он появился вновь в тёмно-синей рубашке, чёрных брюках и чёрном пиджаке, но босиком.

Решив, что стоит сменить предмет разговора, Грег взял у Джона кружку с чаем и задал вопрос: — Подождите, вас что, арестовывали дважды?

— Один раз в Нью-Йорке и один раз в Ницце, — вставил Шерлок с дивана, где он сидел, что-то просматривая в ноутбуке.

— Похоже, Шерлок считает, что может разговаривать со всеми полицейскими мира так же, как он разговаривает с тобой, Андерсоном и Донован. Но, как выяснилось, не все готовы закрыть глаза на его поведение только лишь потому, что на деле он оказался прав.

Шерлок фыркнул. Сначала Лестрейд подумал, что это реакция на увиденное в ноутбуке, но следом за этим Шерлок сказал: — Ты снял с нас обвинения в обоих случаях, и я не понимаю, к чему говорить об этом сейчас.

— Потому что, Шерлок, — Джон вошёл в гостиную и поставил тарелку с двумя тостами и очищенным апельсином на журнальный столик — поближе к Шерлоку, — это намного безопаснее, чем тот разговор, который ты прервал своим появлением. И поешь уже, наконец, — строго добавил он.

Грег был уверен, что сейчас им придётся что-то объяснять, но Джон знал Шерлока лучше, чем он, потому что Шерлок просто хмыкнул и вернулся к компьютеру. Впрочем, Лестрейд заметил, что он быстро схватил один из тостов и откусил от него приличный кусок, просматривая информацию о краже со взломом.

— О, ради бога, — воскликнул Шерлок через минуту, не переставая жевать. — Это был парень, который установил систему безопасности! В следующий раз, когда ты снова соберёшься меня будить, пусть, по крайней мере, это будет хоть сколько-нибудь сложное дело!

И тут Лестрейд окончательно понял, что, честно говоря, абсолютно ничего не изменилось…


End file.
